It Doesn't Make Any Sense
by evilcupcake11
Summary: My version of how Percy and Jason proposed to Piper and Annabeth. Minor spoiler in first chapter. Will update. I do not own any of the characters, just the storyline!
1. At The Beach

My hands were shaking. I was nervous, not knowing what to expect. My nerves were on fire as well as my ADHD. I snuck a look at Jason. He was looking out of the window, hands in his pockets. He was tapping his foot. I don't think that his ADHD had anything to do with it. He caught me looking at him and smiled encouragingly.

"It'll be okay." he said. "We're in this together."

We were going on a double date with Annabeth and Piper. That's not all that's going to happen today. The small box in my pocket felt as if it was weighing me down.

* * *

Last week, Jason, Leo, Frank, Nico, Will, and I had a guy's night out.

Frank and Hazel were, surprisingly, engaged. Nico and Will had been together for four years. Same for Leo and Calypso, maybe just a couple of days more. Jason and Piper, almost five years. Even so, Annabeth and I were in first place with six years. No doubt we were in love.

We were sitting casually sitting on the floor at Jason's place, chatting while waiting for the pizza to arrive. Leo and Will were out getting movies to watch later. Nico had turned to me and Jason. It still surprised me how much he had changed. He regained a little bit of his olive complexion, even though he was still pretty pale. His jet black hair was long, but not as shaggy as it used to be. He was thin, but had gained muscle over the years. His first choice of words surprised me even more.

"You two are idiots." Frank, who was sitting to his left, nodded. Jason looked at me quizzically. I shrugged, honestly not having a clue. Nico got up from the floor and sat on the couch. Frank remained sitting on the floor. Nico took a deep breath

"When the Hades are you two going to ask?" I had a good idea of what he was talking about. And by the look on Jason's face, I knew that he knew too.

"I don't know." Jason admitted, face slightly pink.

"We've been talking about it." I said, saving both of us.

"I'm pretty sure your girlfriends are waiting for it."

Right then the doorbell rang. i jumped up to answer it, Nico trailing behind me. I was paying, anyways. But when I opened the door, I was in for a surprise. Dark brown eyes stared at me. The person's mouth was open, jaw dropped. Red, wavy hair billowed down to their collar. even though it's been nearly a decade, I recognized them immediately.

Nancy Bobofit.

"Percy?" she said, my name hanging in the air. "You've changed so much." I nodded, not knowing what to do. I gestured to the pizza.

"How much is it?" I asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh, um, … $29.93." We had ordered two pizzas and some drinks. I handed her $35, telling her to keep the change. She opened her mouth, then closed it.

"If you ever want to hang out, I'm free." she said.

"Oh." I mouthed. I forgot Nico was still there. I scratched the back of my neck. "Gods, this is going to be awkward to say, but, um, … I'm about to propose the my girlfriend of six years. I'm pretty sure my face was red by then. She was blushing, too. Her face fell.

"It's okay. That's sweet of you." She said goodbye and left. I let out a sigh of relief. I closed the door, empty handed. Empty handed? Then I looked to my right to see that she had handed the pizza to Nico.

"Who was that?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

* * *

So that's why Jason and I are paranoid while on our way to pick up Annabeth and Piper.

I reached over and turned on the radio for some reassurance.

We picked up Annabeth and Piper from the mall. They had went to get Annabeth a pair of sneakers that she really had wanted, but they were holding three shopping bags. Annabeth was clearly holding a bag of books and clothes, one with the shoe box in it, and Piper was holding one full of who knows what.

"Did you guys forget that we're going to the beach?"

Piper gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. " I forgot… " she groaned. Annabeth just smiled and reached into her bag, tossing a bathing suit to her. "How am I supposed to forget when you're around?" she said, smiling back at Annabeth.

"What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?" she asked, meeting my eyes in the mirror. The light we were at turned green, and I turned onto the highway.

Piper was now singing along to the radio, and after some persuasion (maybe some charmspeak), Annabeth joined along. Gods, she was beautiful. Soon enough, we were all singing along. Seeing Annabeth happy melted my fears, my heart being swept along with them.

Ten minutes of singing later, we were at the beach. We layed down our towels while Annabeth and Piper changed in the car. Thankfully, Jason and I had remembered to pack some food. The four of us sat down.

We ate and then decided to go for a swim. I took off my shirt and stood up, dragging Annabeth with me. Jason and Piper took off to the waves in a race, Piper in the lead. She was yelling at Jason in charmspeak.

"Slow down! Fall! Look at the sky!" she shouted. Jason was blocking his ears with the palms of his hands and running as fast as he could.

I scooped up Annabeth over my shoulder and ran.

"Percy!" she shrieked. "Put me down, Seaweed Brain!"

"Have a little faith, Wise Girl!" I yelled back.

People were staring as I zoomed into the water, not stopping until I was shoulder deep. Annabeth slid down and wrapped her legs around my waist. She was laughing. I kissed her once, slowly, and then threw her into the water. She was still laughing as she went under. I dived under, swimming to her. She climbed on my shoulders and I stood up, holding her legs so she wouldn't fall off.

"Pipes! Jason!"

They turned around, and when jason saw us, he grinned. Piper climbed on his shoulders and they advanced.

This game was especially fun when you're an ADHD demigod who's trained to fight monsters. We played for a while, then I motioned for Jason that it was time. I had made sure that the ring boxes were made of leather, so they didn't get wet.

"Wanna surf?" I asked Annabeth. She nodded, her face flushed from the heat.

I summoned a good wave after we had gotten our surfboards from the trunk. We paddled to it and then stood up. I rode on the wave flawlessly. Annabeth was doing as best as she could. When I Annabeth had stabilized, I jumped onto her surfboard.

"Percy!" she yelled. "What the Hades are you doing?" I willed the wave to hold us for as long as I needed.

She was looking straight ahead, trying to control the surfboard. She looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous with the wind blowing through her hair.

Taking that moment, I kneeled and opened the small box. i took a deep breath, trying to control my nerves. She still hadn't noticed me.

"I love you Wise Girl. I have loved you since you told me that I drooled in my sleep. You are the only person who understands me. I would do anything for you. If you wanted me to, I would go through Tartarus again and again. You kept me strong there. I will always be there for you, no matter what. Annabeth, my beautiful, beautiful, Wise Girl, will you marry me?"

She turned. Her face was streaked with tears of joy. She was still beautiful. I looked her in the eyes.

"Yes. yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" she said, pulling me up. She kissed me passionately, sending her feelings of happiness to me. I slid the ring on her finger.

It was made of silver. One large gemstone ,the same color of her eyes was in the middle. It was surrounded by turquoise gems. I couldn't control the wave anymore, and we toppled into the water. I was vaguely aware of people clapping.

* * *

Jason tackled Piper, summoning the winds to fly them up. They were suspended in midair, Percy's wave blocking them from the mortal's view. Jason did as best as he could to kneel in midair.

Piper's eyes widened and she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Piper, those old memories you had of me may not have been real, but you are real for me. You are the best real thing that has ever happened to me. without you, I would be lost. I love more than I love myself. There's nobody else that I would ever spend my life with. Piper, will you marry me?" Jason said.

Piper couldn't speak, so she just nodded her her head furiously. She wrapped her arms around Jason, kissing the life out of him. Jason slid the ring on her finger. I was gold, with rubies and diamonds all around a diamond in the middle.

"I love you." she said, even forgetting that they were in midair. They swam back to shore.

When Piper saw Annabeth, she shrieked and ran to her.

"You too?" Annabeth exclaimed. They hugged each other tightly, both crying tears of joy.

Percy jogged over to Jason. They high fived and shoulder bumped, grinning. Percy's bead necklace swished around his neck.

"We did it! Bro! That's crazy!" Jason said.

"It doesn't make any sense," Percy agreed.

They packed up and started the long journey home.

 **Author's note:**

 **Possibly, the next chapter will be up next week. I have to finish writing it, and there are exams and tests that I have to study for, so bear with me. Hope you like it! Review please!**

 **-evilcupcake11**


	2. Please read, author's note

I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but I will not be continuing this story. It was originally meant to be a one-shot. I WILL continue to write, but I am just so busy, and with state testing going on at school this month, I feel like I can't breathe.

And to be honest. I'm tired of this story. I don't like where it is going and it has no plot. I'm focusing on the story that I am writing from my heart. If you want to read it, it is on wattpad titled Why? by DoReMiFaSoDoneWithU (me). I have 4 parts up already. I have a one-shot for Solangelo coming up in the next month to 3 months, depending on how long I'd like it to be.

Thanks for reading.

Love,

evilcupcake11


End file.
